Marx Elient
Pre Urgathoa Ascension Back when the First Undead was still human, she was a hedonist to the extreme. Of course she had several children due to indulging in childbirth for whatever weird pleasures or enjoyment she may gain from them. Few survived past infancy with the hedonist, only the strong survived. And the magically gifted. Marx was one such magically gifted child and made it past infancy, he had shown strong talents for contacting outsiders and making pacts as well as manipulation of a bit of life energies allowing for healing. Urgathoa eventually took notice of her sons talents and actualyl took time to be his parent... only occasionally though. In the time she wasnt caring for him, rather than neglect him she left him in a temporal stasis so that he would not age or feel time passing. This was a normal occurrence for him and he took twice as long to properly grow into an adult. In this time Urgathoa herself was slowly making more and more enemies on the mortal realm. By the time he was 16 they were practically on the run all the time and one day it all ended for him. She left him in stasis somewhere he was not familiar with. Urgathoa would eventually die and reject even death. With her new enemy being death itself she could not undo the stasis binding her son for he could be used against him. Post Pharasma's Death With her biggest enemy, Pharasma, gone Urgathoa could finally release her son from his bindings. The world had changed in the millennias since he had last been alive. She took him to the planet of Oustomia to start fresh so that he would be less shocked by the changed world, and instead be introduced to an entirely new world. For 10 years she taught him of the world, the places, the new rivalries of the gods, and especially of herself and her religion. During this time he also had to relearn the flow of magic in this new world, getting a grip on his contact with some extraplanar companions he had forged long ago. While he could no longer exert his full power on the world anymore with this new form of magic, he at least could cast as the way magic was no longer would allow his old ways of casting. Elder Magics no longer worked like they used to. Urgathoa gave him one command for living while she was busy with god stuff. "Enjoy your life to the fullest, you can come join me when you have truly earned it by living a full enjoyable life or achieving undeath on your own. I managed it and you are my son so you can too." These words are what commands Marx's life as he moves to enjoy it to the fullest and simultaneously gain power to join his mother in godhood. Appearance Marx is a tall male with piercing blue eyes that seem to change in shade depending on the angle you look at them. They burn with the cold of undeath, though he remains living for now. He is fit enough, though not especially martially focused, preferring to hone his other magical talents. As he adventured, Marx's youth began to come back to him, increasing his fitness and general body tone as well as taking on a more youthful appearance. He had returned to his previous form before becoming stuck in stasis. Personality Marx is a man of pleasures, a hedonist. He follows what his mother taught him all those years ago. Enjoying yourself is the purpose of life, and not enjoying yourself is a waste. What Marx enjoys though can vary. What is constant though is that Marx enjoys battle and commanding his subordinates. He trusts his companions and those close enough that he would designate as squadmates, but really anyone else. He will work with others to achieve victory and gain power. In the end thats all that matters to him, results. Friends The Dead Olivia Enemies Those that actively fight against his mother Aspirations World Domination Unlife Becoming his mothers equal Category:Player Characters